Decorative designs are highly desired in clothing and accessories. These desires are often manifested in the latest styles and fads, which are constantly changing. New designs define the state of what is “in” at the moment. Keeping up with these changes often requires large investments in ever changing clothing such as the latest jeans, tops, sneakers, and other modes of dress. There is a “hip” trend of being individualistic while at the same time following the latest fad. Athletic shoes or sneakers have a particular cachet in terms of appearance and the latest “cool” features, which engender a proprietary identification of the wearer. Cottage industries have arisen with respect to sneakers. Therefore, there is a need for customizable, trendy clothing, in particular, footwear.
Certain customizable sneakers are known, such as, for example, the NIKEiD® line of custom made sneakers. These shoes; however, are unitary and unchangeable once a consumer selects the various elements of design. Further, these shoes are manufactured upon order, thus, delaying consumer receipt for several weeks. The cost may also be prohibitive, for either a single pair or multiple pairs to meet consumer desire for a current trend.
Other customizable sneakers may have pasted or painted on designs, which tend to peel off, creating an unattractive appearance, or leave permanent residues on the footwear, which tend to discourage further changes.
Crocs® popular Jibbitz® charms are exemplary of removable items designed for and inserted into the existing proprietary ventilation holes on the uppers of Crocs® shoes. The Jibbitz® charms however require access to the shoe interior for removal and cannot be readily used with athletic shoes and sneakers of other types and manufacture. Since the Jibittz® charms require perforation in the shoes for attachment, they cannot be directly applied to the shoes at all and only as peripheral attachments, such as to shoelaces.
Therefore, there is a need for customizable footwear with interchangeable heel and/or toe members or other changeable modifications or accessories, allowing the consumer to make multiple desired fashion statements.